houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Aphrodite LaFont
'''Aphrodite LaFont' is a main character in the House of Night Series, even though she probably wouldn't want to be. Originally, she is an enemy of Zoey Redbird. However, later in the series, the pair become more friendly, and Aphrodite is shown in a kinder light. Nyx once appeared to Zoey and Aphrodite in a dorm room, where she told the girls that they must rely on each other and will follow the same path in life. Appearance Aphrodite is described as gorgeous, with blonde hair and blue eyes, a classically beautiful combination. However she dresses rather scantily, thus earning her derogatory names such as 'ho', 'skank' and 'hag from hell'. Personality Originally, Aphrodite she is somewhat nice to Zoey when mentors are around but is cruel (bitchy) when it's just Zoey and others. This is partly due to what Zoey witnessed happening between Aphrodite and Erik during her first walk around the school building. When Aphrodite is kicked out of The Dark Daughters and Sons, she becomes closer to Zoey, and we see a kinder side to her. She starts to warm up to them as they are force to work together though she often tries to hide it. Affinity Aphrodite has been gifted with visions that allow her to see tragic events before they have happened. Originally, Aphrodite tries to hide it whenever she has a vision. Later on, though, as she becomes more acquainted with Zoey and the 'nerd herd', she becomes more forthcoming about them. After Stevie Rae Johnson rejects the change and dies in Betrayed, Aphrodite briefly carries the affinity for Earth, as safekeeping for when Stevie Rae comes back and regains her humanity. History Born as 'Beth-Rose LaFont' - Aphrodite changed her name upon being Marked with her then bestfriend and roommate Venus Davis(who died then un-died and had a brief fling with Erik Night) - Aphrodite is the daughter of the Mayor of Tulsa so her parents have a certain image to uphold. Her parents are very cruel to her which could be the reason her personality is the same. In Betrayed, her mother even slaps her in the face for losing the leadership of the Dark Daughters. In the Books Marked As leader of the Dark Daughters, Aphrodite had her own circle. They consisted of Deino, Enyo and Pemphredo, which are names from Greek mythology which translate to mean "Terrible," "Warlike," and "Wasp." Like Aphrodite, each of them has a selfish and cruel nature. However, Aphrodite lost control of the Dark Daughters at the Samhain Ritual. She improperly used incense to summon spirits. At the beginning, she was supposed to use sage before inviting spirits into the circle, and as a result, evil spirits heard the summons and arrived. They attacked Zoey's ex-boyfriend Heath and wounded Erik. The loyalty Aphrodite commanded was proved weak when her circle fled, rather than deal with the spirits. Neferet stripped Aphrodite of her title as leader, and threw her out of the Dark Daughters. Betrayed Nyx entrusted Aphrodite with Stevie Rae's Earth affinity until the true owner is ready to take it back. This affinity - and Stevie Rae's absence - made it necessary to re-induct her into the Dark Daughters, as part of Zoey's circle. Here, Zoey makes an attempt to befriend Aphrodite, and she becomes a member of the 'nerd herd'. Chosen In Chosen, Aphrodite chooses to save Stevie Rae during a ceremony. As a result, she gives Stevie Rae back her Earth affinity, and loses her Mark. Untamed Now, Aphrodite is pretending to still be a Fledgling, even though she has lost her Mark. She and Zoey speak to Nyx, who assures Aphrodite that she is still loved. The reason she lost her Mark is because her humanity burned it away. She also explains that she never takes away what she's given, which means that Aphrodite will continue to have visions. Hunted She Imprints with Stevie Rae and has a relationship with Darius. In the poem that Kramisha writes that has the secret to defeating Kalona, Aphrodite represents Humanity, one of the five key elements to defeating him. Tempted In the first part of Tempted, Darius asks Zoey if he may ask Aphodite to accept his Warrior Pledge. After Zoey's blessing, when the two of them are alone, Aphrodite realizes that she loves Darius and becomes upset. After realizing that he was serious about his love for her, she accepts his pledge.She then lets go of her past. Her Imprint with Stevie Rae tells her that Stevie Rae is hiding things from Zoey, which later proves to be true when Stevie Rae tells Zoey of the other Red Fledglings. Later while in Venice,Aphrodite starts complaining about being hot, and burning. She quickly realizes that it's Stevie Rae whom is burning, and that she is outside, in direct sunlight. After several intense moments, her Imprint is broken by Stevie Rae when Stevie Rae drank from Rephaim. Relationships Zoey Redbird Once Zoey's enemy, she is now one of the most trusted allies to Zoey as well as a sister figure. She gives warnings to Zoey about not trusting Neferet. Stevie Rae Johnson After the death of Stevie Rae, she has the affinity for Earth from Stevie Rae. To help Stevie Rae, Aphrodite made Stevie Rae drink her blood which in return,gave back her humanity and her Earth Affinity. It also made Aphrodite human. When Stevie Rae almost died,she drank from Aphrodite again and Imprinted her. The Imprint ended when Stevie Rae drank from a Raven Mocker named Rephaim. Erik Night Before Zoey attend the House of Night, she was the girlfriend of Erik. At first, it seems that she still had feelings for him. In Hunted, however, she told Zoey that he got posessive with her, as he did with Zoey.In Tempted, she admited to Zoey that "It wasn't about wanting Erik.It was about wanting control." She started noticing something weird about Neferet. Erik Night later in Destined becomes a tracker and marks a blind girl who starts to see after she is marked and is said to have "True sight" i.e. she can see colours 'round everyone telling their true self. Nerd herd She sees the relationship with the Nerd Herd as one of Nyx' mysterious ways. She shows respect to the group members in her very own way.http://houseofnightseries.com/nightwatch/volumethree.html Neferet Neferet was the mentor to Aphrodite, but with Zoey's appearance,she lost her privileged position with Neferet. After the disaster on Samhain,she lost also the affiance. Aphrodite realized very early that Neferet manipulated her memory. She realizes that she can not clearly remember her roommate, because she drunk the mixture from Neferet and dumps the rest down the sink. She begins to not trust Neferet and warns Zoey not to drink anything from her. Venus Venus was originally Aphrodite's best friend and roommate before her body rejected the Change. Venus is now a Red Fledgling who has had a brief fling with Erik night. Aphrodite chose her roomate's name to compare and honour her. She couldn't remember Venus clearly. The drink which Neferet gave Aphrodite deleted those memories, but not all. Some of the drink has been thrown away. Enyo, Deino, and Pemphredo These three girls are Aphrodite's followers during the time she has the position as leader of The Dark Daughters and Sons. After the disaster at the Samhain ritual, the three started to ignore her. After banishing Neferet and Kalona, Aphrodite has forgiven them and got friendlier with Pemphredo. The three girls names mean Warlike, Wasp and Terrible. Maleficent Maleficent is Aphrodite's cat. She is big white "puff ball" according to Aphrodite, Maleficent is a pure bred Persian. Maleficent chose Aphrodite while working at Street Cats in Tulsa. It makes Aphrodite feel a sense of belonging because once she turned human, she considered herself not part of the Vampyre world. Maleficent made Aphrodite feel her place in the world of Vampyres by choosing her. Mr. LaFont and Mrs. LaFont She has a troubled relationship with her parents. She is never up to their "expectations" and this leads her mother and father to be very mean and cruel to her. Zoey once witnessed them yelling at Aphrodite because she lost leadership of The Dark Daughters and Sons. Favorites Books: *''The Devil Wears Prada by Lauren Weisberger *the Bridget Jones books by Helen Fielding TV Shows: *''Gossip Girl'' *''Sex and the City'' *''What Not to Wear'' (only the British version) Movies: *Anything that stars a really hot guy and isn't too ridiculously violent because that makes her nauseous, which is unattractive Music: *Natasha Bedingfield *Justin Timberlake *Fergie Movie Star Crush *Michael Rosenbaum Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Students